Torchwood Saison 4 4x06 A New member
by Duam78
Summary: Chapitre 3   M  NC 17  Le reste des chapitres est K  - MA VISION DE LA SAISON 4 DE TORCHWOOD - Spoilers Children of Earth - Un meurtre va permettre à Eirwen, jeune inspecteur, de découvrir enfin ce qui est arrivé à sa mère...
1. Chapter 1 : Pouf 5

**Chapitre 1 - Pouf 5**

Deux mois. Ça faisait deux mois qu'Eirwen avait rejoint l'équipe de Torchwood. En deux mois, toutes ses convictions sur sa vie, sur la Terre, sur le monde en général et bien plus encore, sur l'univers tout entier avaient été totalement anéanties et bouleversées.

En 60 jours, elle avait affronté des Weevils, des espèces de calamars squatteurs de corps humain, un homme du passé voulant détruire le monde… et bien d'autres menaces plus ou moins dangereuses… Enfin assez dangereuses tout de même… Simon avait été blessé plusieurs fois, tout comme Ianto et elle-même, mais plus gravement pour le français qui avait dû rester à l'hôpital pendant 15 jours suite à une profonde lacération à l'abdomen causé pas un jeune possédé par un alien.

L'absence de Deirdre se faisait ressentir, et bien que Ianto et elle même ne cessaient de faire remarquer à Jack qu'ils avaient besoin d'un médecin dans l'équipe, il restait sourd à leurs arguments, prétextant qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien comme ça.

Eirwen savait que pour l'instant, c'était vrai … Pour l'instant… Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive… Quelque chose de grave… Et là ce serait peut-être trop tard…

Il était 8h30 lorsqu'elle entra dans le sous-sol du Stade qui renfermait le quartier général de Torchwood. Ianto était près de sa machine à expresso, comme d'habitude, préparant les cafés, un différent pour chacun des membres. Jack, lui, était à son bureau, vérifiant ses mails, signant les dossiers en cours et les autorisations diverses. Elle tourna la tête vers le bureau de Simon, il était là, assis, à fixer l'écran devant lui. Les débuts de journées étaient devenus routiniers contrairement à leurs fins qui n'étaient jamais prévisibles.

Ianto s'avança vers elle, une tasse de café latté à la main. Il lui tendit en la gratifiant d'un large sourire. Il avait l'air heureux. Elle se mit à penser qu'il avait dû passer une excellente nuit dans les bras de Jack, mais effaça immédiatement cette image avant de devenir rouge pivoine et devoir s'expliquer sur ce qui la faisait rougir.

Eirwen : Merci Will … Ianto. Décidément, j'ai du mal à m'y faire.

Ianto : Ne t'en fais pas, je réponds aux deux généralement. Ça me fait également bizarre de réentendre les gens m'appeler Ianto. 80 années à m'appeler Will… Je m'étais habitué. Mais je dois t'avouer que retrouver mon prénom, est très plaisant. Bien que pour de nombreuses personnes je reste, et je resterai, Gwillym « Will » Jones.

Eirwen : Je n'en doute pas.

Elle s'éloigna et prit place à son bureau. La journée commençait réellement. Elle alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit sa messagerie personnelle. Aucun message. Pas étonnant, sa vie sociale en avait pris un sacré coup depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le Capitaine Harkness. Elle n'avait même plus le temps d'accompagner son meilleur ami, David, à leur séance de cinéma hebdomadaire. Elle qui passait ses soirées au téléphone… aujourd'hui, à peine rentrée, elle se jetait sur son lit pour essayer de récupérer de la fatigue accumulée. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle adorait son nouveau job. Elle ne voyait pas comment faire marche arrière, et surtout ne le souhaitait pas.

Elle aperçu l'icône de sa boîte mail professionnelle clignoter. Elle cliqua dessus et vit qu'un nouveau message était arrivé. Provenait de Jack. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était à une distance d'à peine cinq mètres, lui envoyait-il un mail ? Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle y trouva.

De : .

A : ., ., .

Objet: Visite médicale.

La visite médicale annuelle hebdomadaire et obligatoire aura lieue vendredi prochain à 15:30. Le lieu et le médecin restant à trouver.

Je vous tiendrais au courant dès que j'en saurais plus.

Capt. Jack Harkness.

Une visite médicale obligatoire pour travailler à Torchwood ? Elle aura tout vu. Décidément, la réalité vous rattrape même ici, où se mêlent l'incroyable et l'impossible, s'amusa t-elle à penser. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les visites médicales. Celles qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle était agent de police étaient très … désagréables. Le médecin n'étant pas aimable et plutôt machiste concernant les femmes dans la police.

Elle effaça ces pensées peu joyeuses de son esprit et referma la messagerie tout en inscrivant dans un coin de sa tête la date du rendez-vous. Puis elle ouvrit le programme de surveillance de la faille et des courbes et des lignes de chiffres qu'elle avait apprit à déchiffrer assez rapidement, ce dont elle était fière, apparurent à l'écran. Tout semblait normal.

Elle s'empara alors d'un dossier et commença à rédiger son rapport sur la mission de la veille. Rien de bien palpitant à raconter. Elle et Jack avaient poursuivi un Weevil sur Mermaid Quay pendant une bonne heure avant de perdre sa trace près de l'ancien hôtel St-David, transformé en bureaux de la société Kree. Il avait disparu… Il s'était évaporé pratiquement sous leurs yeux, derrière un détour. Ils l'avaient cherché durant une bonne grosse demi-heure avant d'abandonner et de rentrer au Hub.

Une fois les faits relatés et notés sur le formulaire, elle signa et referma le dossier qu'elle déposa dans la corbeille du bureau de Ianto qui se chargerai de le classer. Bien qu'il soit un membre des plus actifs de l'équipe, il avait gardé ses anciennes prérogatives et notamment celles du classement et de la bonne tenue des dossiers. Elle le chercha des yeux, il n'était pas à sa place et cela l'intrigua. Elle le vit dans le bureau de Jack, assis sur le coin de la table. Ils discutaient.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Simon qui était absorbé par son écran, comme d'habitude. Il essayait depuis une bonne semaine de mettre à jour le programme Sato sur le contrôle de la faille et sur les prévisions de son activité. Il ne pouvait ou voulait pas l'admettre, mais cette Toshiko était très forte pour une fille des années 2000. Et cela piquait son orgueil de geek français. Eirwen se demanda si c'était plus son ego de geek ou son ego de français qui était le plus atteint et elle sourit à cette idée. Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau tout en se demandant quoi faire. C'était calme et elle, hyperactive, n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Elle souhaitait presque que la faille fasse des siennes et qu'ils doivent partir en mission. Mais non, les relevés qu'elle lisait sur l'écran étaient des plus calmes.

N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack dans lequel Ianto était toujours. Elle passa la tête par la porte.

Eirwen : ça vous dit un muffin ?

Jack : Bonne idée.

Eirwen : Myrtille pour toi Jack, tout chocolat pour Ianto, c'est ça ?

Ianto : Tu as tout bon Eiry ! Quelle mémoire !

Elle sortit du Hub et se dirigea vers St Mary Street. Le temps était ensoleillé mais l'air était frais et elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû prendre son écharpe. Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et se dirigea vers le Starbuck caffe. Mais avant qu'elle n'entre dans la boutique, une détonation assourdissante éclata. Elle regarda de tous les cotés, mais ne vit rien, à part des gens affolés qui couraient dans tous les sens. Puis, elle remarqua que certains pointaient du doigt le ciel. Lorsqu'elle suivit la direction désignée, elle aperçu avec horreur un rayon lumineux descendre du ciel vers le stade, vers Torchwood, vers le Hub, vers… ses amis. Ou alors montait-il ? Elle ne savait que penser, mais se mit à courir en direction du quartier général. Elle avait une boule de panique dans le ventre. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses tempes.

Elle arriva essoufflée au portail et s'adressa au gardien.

Eirwen : Bob ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bob : J'en sais rien mlle Lloyd. C'est arrivé comme ça d'un coup. Ça a frappé le stade et depuis j'ai plus de communication avec le Capitaine.

Eirwen : Restez là Bob ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Elle choisit de ne pas utiliser l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers les escaliers de secours. Elle tapa le code et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle soupira, rassurée de pouvoir pénétrer dans le Hub. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et poussa la porte de la salle principale. Jack et Ianto étaient affairés autour du générateur de faille tandis que Simon naviguait entre son ordinateur et les deux hommes.

Elle accourut à leurs cotés et demanda :

Eirwen : mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Jack : La faille s'est activée sans raison…

Ianto : … on essaye de la maîtriser mais …

Simon : … c'est compliqué !

Les trois hommes semblaient dépassés par les évènements. Jack tentait de resserrer des boulons, Ianto avait la tête dans le contrôleur, cherchant la panne ou le mécanisme défaillant et Simon pestait contre son ordinateur, tapant du poing sur lez clavier.

Eirwen : C'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver Simon !

Simon : Ah oui ? Et comment tu veux que j'y arrive ? Elle est devenue incontrôlable !

Jack : Hé au lieu de vous chamailler… trouvez une solution, on ne va pas tenir longtemps ici !

Simon : Y'a pas de solution Jack !

A peine Simon avait-il hurlé ces mots, qu'un halo de lumière éblouissante enveloppa la moitié de la pièce, la moitié dans la quelle Jack et Ianto se trouvaient. Eirwen et Simon durent de couvrir les yeux de leurs bras pour se protéger des rayons. Puis tout redevint calme, comme avant. Plus de rayon, plus de faille n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, plus de danger apparent…

Jack et Ianto étaient toujours au même endroit. Eux aussi semblaient étonnés. Ils se redressèrent et se dirigèrent vers les deux autres membres.

Jack : Bon, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Simon J'en sais rien, je lance un diagnostique complet, on en saura plus dans quelques heures…

Jack : Essaye d'activer les choses Simon ! Il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé ! Et vite !

Eirwen semblait surprise, Simon également… ils le regardaient bizarrement.

Jack : Quoi ?

Ianto : Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi vous regardez Jack comme ça ?

Eirwen : Heu… je crois qu'il y a eu comme un petit problème…

Simon : Un petit ? Je crois plutôt qu'on a un gros problème sur les bras …

Jack : Mais vous allez parler oui ?

Eirwen : Heu Jack, regarde vers ta droite et je pense que tu auras ta réponse …

Jack tourna la tête vers la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée, vers Ianto. Ianto quand à lui tourna la sienne également dans la même direction pour voir ce qui devait être visible selon Eiry. Mais il ne vit rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il comprit.

Jack & Ianto : Nom de Dieu !


	2. Chapter 2 : Switch

**Chapitre 2 : Switch**

Les deux hommes se regardaient fixement. Ianto fut le premier à bouger. Il leva la main vers le visage lui faisant face et le toucha.

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Heu… oui, c'est moi ?

Ianto : Mais… Comment ?

Jack : Je n'en sais rien.

Ianto retira sa main brusquement et s'assit, les jambes croisées, tentant désespérément de cacher quelque chose.

Eirwen : ça va pas ?

Ianto : Si, si, je vais bien… dit il confus…

Jack : Ianto ?

Ianto : Mais comment tu fais pour être excité 24 heures sur 24 ? J'ai à peine touché ta joue et je sens déjà un désir grandissant en moi ?

Jack : Des années de pratiques pour me maîtriser Ianto Jones… T'es mal barré… Un conseil... Reste le plus loin possible de moi

Jack éclata de rire, mais ce ne fut pas son rire franc et communicatif habituel, ce fut un rire plus retenu, plus timide.

Eirwen et Simon n'en revenait pas … Ils avaient devant eux, certes leurs amis, mais comment expliquer… Inversés ? interchangés ? Transférés ?

Bref, pour faire simple, Jack semblait être dans le corps de Ianto et Ianto dans celui de Jack. Ce qui était assez perturbant. Vu leurs caractères assez différents, voir à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, entendre « Ianto » parler comme Jack et « Jack » parler comme Ianto avait quelque chose de … bizarre…

Encore plus perturbant, voir un « Jack » timide, réservé, poli et en ce moment même mort de honte, et un « Ianto » sûr de lui, moqueur et dragueur laissaient une sensation de malaise chez les deux autres membres.

Jack : Bon, une chose à la fois ! Ianto file préparer un café, ça te fera peut-être passer ton envie… Simon, trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose… c'est pas que ce soit pas plaisant d'être dans ce corps de jeune apollon, mais j'aimerai récupérer le mien… Eiry… heu... aide Simon !

La scène qui se déroula sous les yeux d'Eirwen tenait du comique de situation, Ianto dans le corps de Jack se dirigea vers le percolateur, et Jack dans le corps de Ianto s'assit à son bureau et examina son écran. Eirwen ne savait pas quoi faire … Qui savait quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Allaient-ils rester chacun dans le corps de l'autre pour toujours ? y avait-il réellement une solution ?

Eirwen ne pouvait détacher son regard de Jack préparant leurs cafés, c'était une image tellement improbable. Mais ce n'était pas Jack, c'était Ianto. Sa tête commençait à lui faire affreusement mal et elle préféra s'en retourner à son bureau, tenter quelque chose… sans savoir réellement quoi. Mais elle devait arrêter de penser à ce qui s'était produit.

Quand Ianto déposa les tasses fumantes sur le rebord des bureaux, elle ne releva même pas la tête et murmura un merci timide. Ianto quand à lui se dépêcha de rejoindre Jack, sentant que son envie inavouable recommençait à se faire sentir en présence de la jeune femme.

Ianto : C'est impossible Jack… j'y arriverai pas… Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Un caniche t'exciterai j'en suis sûr…

Jack : Assis-toi et ferme les yeux. Respire lentement et essaye de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Ça devrait passer...

Ianto : Et si ça passe pas ?

Jack : J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois psychologiquement en état.

Ianto : Ce n'est franchement pas le moment Jack !

Jack : Dommage, ça aurait pu être une expérience intéressante.

Ianto : Tu es incorrigible.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau de son boss. Il attrapa la pile de dossiers en attente de classement, se dirigea précipitamment vers l'escalier et descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle des archives dans laquelle il s'enferma au calme et loin des tentations.

Jack sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers Simon. Ils discutèrent un moment et elle le vit approcher.

Jack : Eirwen ?

Eirwen : Iant… heu… Jack ?

Jack : Il faudrait faire une vérification des éléments qui auraient pu perturber le fonctionnement de la faille. Tu peux t'en occuper ? Simon fait le diagnostique et ça lui prend toute son attention.

Eirwen : Oui, bien sûr…

Jack : Merci.

Durant le reste de la journée, ils furent tous occupés, plus ou moins, à trouver une solution à cet épineux problème qui devait être résolu le plus rapidement possible. Ianto resta invisible au reste de l'équipe et Jack passait des coups de fils depuis le début de l'après midi…

Un peu avant 18h, Eirwen se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et entra en trombe dans le bureau de Jack.

Eirwen : Eruption solaire de puissance 15 !

Jack : Pardon ?

Sans le regarder elle répéta :

Eirwen : Il y a eu une éruption solaire de puissance simultanément à l'activité inhabituelle de la faille. Tu crois que ça pourrait expliquer ça ?

Jack : Tu vas éviter de nous regarder jusqu'à quand ?

Eirwen : Pardon ?

Jack : J'ai bien vu que tu évitais de croiser nos regards. Imagine que nous restions coincés dans le corps de l'autre, tu continueras à regarder le sol à chaque fois que tu nous parleras ?

Eirwen leva les yeux vers son patron. Il était adossé au dossier de son fauteuil les pieds sur le bureau, les bras croisés et un sourire sur le visage. Il était dans la position qu'elle lui connaissait bien, mais l'effet ne fut pas le même car à la place de Jack, c'était Ianto qui la regardait. Pas que Ianto la laissait de marbre, c'était un jeune homme très séduisant et attachant, mais elle le considérait plus comme un frère et n'avait jamais eu les mêmes sentiments d'attirance qu'elle avait en face de Jack. Jack dégageait de lui une telle confiance, un tel courage, un tel aplomb qu'il était difficile de lui résister.

Eirwen : Laisse moi le temps de m'y habituer Jack…

Et elle sortit précipitamment du bureau, suivit par Jack qui alla voir Simon pour avoir confirmation de ce que venait de lui apprendre Eirwen. Il lui confirma que d'après ses calculs, l'éruption solaire avait eu pour effet de booster la faille et que le pic d'énergie correspondait au moment où ils avaient échangé de corps. Il ajouta que selon ses calculs, une nouvelle éruption devrait avoir lieu dans une semaine exactement et que selon la théorie, si les mêmes conditions sont réunies, ils pourraient retrouver leur corps.

Une semaine. Cela ne devrait pas être dur… Enfin, pour lui, pour Ianto, rien n'était moins sûr.

Jack : bon, et bien si on a que ça a faire, attendre, rentrez chez vous. On ne peut rien tenter avant une semaine, donc pas besoin que vous restiez ici. Rendez-vous demain matin, frais et dispo.

Eirwen : Tu es sûr Jack ?

Jack : Tout à fait sûr. Et Ianto ne sortira des ses archives que si vous n'êtes pas dans les parages. J'ai un esprit de gallois dans un corps d'agent du temps à m'occuper.

Eirwen chassa immédiatement l'image qui était apparue à son esprit… Elle savait Jack super libéral dans ses mœurs, mais de là à … non… si ? Pourrait-il ?

Eirwen : Bon, à demain Jack !

Simon : J'ai laissé le diagnostic en marche, il reste encore 3 heures avant son arrêt complet. Tu vérifieras le moment venu ?

Jack : Pas de soucis Simon. Je m'en occupe.

En moins d'une minute le Hub était vide, calme et silencieux. Jack descendit aux archives afin d'avoir une « discussion » avec Ianto. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée de l'intérieur.

Jack : Ianto ! Ouvres !

Ianto : Non.

Jack : Ten inches… _(25,4 cm) _

Ianto : Quoi ten inches ?

Jack : J'ai mesuré… 10 inches.

Ianto : T'as mesuré quoi ?

Puis comprenant ce que venait de dire son amant, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'exclama :

Ianto : T'as pas osé ?

Jack : Vraiment ? 10 inches ? J'avais pas remarqué… et pour ta gouverne, non, j'ai pas osé… ce qui me ressemble guère, j'avoue…

Ianto : T'es vraiment qu'un …

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et claqua la porte au nez du capitaine.

Jack : Tu ne vas pas rester là pendant une semaine ?

Ianto : Comment ça une semaine ?

Jack lui expliqua au travers de la porte ce qu'ils avaient découvert quelques instants auparavant. Mais cela ne lui sembla pas rassurer le gallois, toujours retranché derrière la porte. Il aurait pu l'ouvrir… s'il avait eu son bracelet d'agent du temps… mais vu que ce bracelet était attaché à son poignet gauche et que son poignet se trouver derrière une double porte sécurisée, cette solution était exclue.

Jack : Ianto ? Sois pas ridicule et sors… ou laisse moi entrer !

Ianto : NON !

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Ianto : Parce que « ton » corps n'en fait qu'à sa tête quand « tes » yeux voient « mon » corps.

Jack : Y'a qu'une solution Ianto…

Ianto : Laquelle ?

Jack : Laisse le avoir ce qu'il veut.

Ianto : Tu rêves Jack… Tu as des fantasmes qui sont parfois au-delà des limites. Ne me dis pas que l'éventualité de « te » faire l'amour en est une ?

Jack : Hum….

Ianto : Non, surtout ne réponds pas …

Jack : Tu vas réellement rester là dedans ?

Ianto : Si tu me promets de ne pas me « chercher »…

Jack : Promis.

Jack entendit le verrou s'ouvrir et vit « sa » tête passer à travers l'ouverture. Il se dit qu'effectivement c'était une situation des plus bizarres, mais bien qu'il avait promis à son amant de se tenir tranquille, l'esprit d'un Jack Harkness, même piégé dans un autre corps, reste l'esprit de Jack Harkness et dieu sait ce que son esprit peut inventer quand il s'agit de « s'amuser ».

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui arriva. Ils étaient tranquillement assis dans les fauteuils de la salle de réunion, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, buvant un café et regardant un documentaire sur la vie des truites dans les rivières françaises, documentaire qui avait pour seul objectif d'aider le pauvre Ianto à se focaliser sur autre chose que ses hormones.

Jack s'endormit rapidement de lassitude devant cette émission soporifique au plus haut point. Ianto avait quant à lui les yeux fixés à l'écran, se concentrant sur les explications données par le commentateur …

_« Bien que la plupart des truites vivent exclusivement en eau douce, certaines espèces, Oncorhynchus mykiss et Salmo trutta fario notamment, présentent des spécimens qui passent leur vie adulte dans l'océan et remontent les rivières pour se reproduire, à l'exemple des saumons… »_

Ianto essayait tant bien que mal de s'auto-résonner, mais du coin de l'œil il voyait son propre corps avachit sur le fauteuil, la poitrine se levant au rythme régulier de la respiration.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le documentaire, mais ce qui devait l'aider se révéla en fait être un aphrodisiaque des plus étonnant.

_« La truite fario est sexuellement mature vers 2 ans pour les mâles et 3 pour les femelles. D'octobre (ou novembre) à janvier (ou février), elle se reproduit à une température comprise entre 5° et 12 °. Les géniteurs se retrouvent après avoir effectué une migration plus ou moins longue vers l'amont des rivières pour bénéficier d'une meilleure oxygénation et d'un bon substrat. Les mâles très agressifs dissuadent les importuns pendant que les femelles aménagent avec leur caudale une dépression dans les graviers pour y pondre 1500 à 4000 œufs. Les ovocytes, d'un diamètre de 4 à 5 mm et d'une couleur orange, seront immédiatement fécondés par la semence mâle qui, à l'instar des œufs, s'altère très vite (en moins de 30 secondes). Puis la femelle les recouvre de graviers afin de les protéger du courant et d'éventuels prédateurs. Très vite, la frayère est abandonnée. »_

Ianto était en proie à une torture intérieure, la simple évocation de la reproduction des truites lui avait fait un effet des plus surprenant. Il sentait sa masculinité grossir et être de plus en plus à l'étroit dans le pantalon de toile bleue de Jack. N'y tenant plus, il se déshabilla et s'avança ver son amant endormi.

Ianto : Jack ?

Jack : Mouis… dit-il encore endormi.

Ianto : Aide moi s'il te plait…

Jack ouvrit les yeux et vit « son » corps nu, prêt, dans toute sa splendeur. Ianto avait cédé à ses réticences et le suppliait de l'aider. Il se leva et prit son amant dans ses bras.

Jack : Viens…


	3. Chapter 3 : 7e ciel NC17

**Chapitre 3 – 7****e**** ciel**

Jack entraîna Ianto dans le couloir qu'ils longèrent sur quelques mètres pour rejoindre leur chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et entra, son bras fut retenu en arrière. Ianto était resté sur le pas de la porte, hésitant malgré son envie de plus en plus flagrante.

**Jack**: Ianto ?

**Ianto**: Je sais pas si c'est « juste » ce qu'on va faire Jack …

**Jack**: Ce ne sont que des corps Ianto…

**Ianto**: Oui, c'est vrai, mais avoue que c'est tout de même perturbant.

Ianto regardait Jack dans les yeux... Dans ses yeux à lui, les siens, ceux qu'il voyait tous les matins dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Il remarqua un léger reflet foncé dans ses pupilles qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ainsi que de minuscules rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait.

Cette réflexion engaillardit le gallois de nouveau. Jack s'en rendit compte et décida de prendre les devants… comme d'habitude. Il avança la main vers la masculinité fièrement dressée de son amant et s'en empara fermement. Il la connaissait par cœur, il en avait une expérience de longue date... de très longue date. Il savait parfaitement ce qui amènerait Ianto dans des sphères de plaisirs des plus intenses. Durant sa longue existence, Jack avait connu des périodes de vache maigre niveau relations sexuelles et avait dû recourir à des moyens parfois… peu orthodoxes… Certes, ce fut rare… mais il en avait connu.

Sa main glissait le long de la verge, montant, descendant, tournant autour, s'attardant sur le gland qu'il caressait du pouce, d'un geste langoureux mais déterminé et sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Jack s'était très rapidement habitué à la sensation de sa « nouvelle » main. Bien que légèrement plus fine et plus petite, elle enveloppait la verge de son amant, ou plutôt sa propre verge, à la perfection. Sa main à lui, avait, si l'on peut dire, de la marge, bien que Ianto soit équipé de façon plus qu'honorable. L'anatomie des hommes du 51e siècle avait légèrement évolué, favorisant les hommes dans leur orgueil typiquement masculin.

Ianto, quant à lui, restait immobile, la tête penchée en arrière, respirant rapidement et lâchant quelques râles de plaisir. Jack, tout en continuant à le caresser, s'approcha de lui et déposa de légers baisers dans le creux de son cou. Ianto, les yeux toujours fermés, releva la tête et enlaça de ses bras le cou de Jack. Leurs têtes reposaient maintenant sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure de Jack et lui caressa la nuque doucement en formant de légers cercles et à chaque fois qu'il le touchait ou le regardait, la sensation qu'il ressentait était différente, nouvelle, étonnante, mais loin d'être aussi perturbante qu'il l'aurait cru.

Ianto s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder Jack. Bien évidemment Jack n'était en aucune manière gêné par ce qui allait se passer et les étincelles visibles dans ses yeux ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression. Il posa la main sur le visage de son amant, lui sourit et dit :

**Jack**: N'y pense pas … fais le vide dans ton esprit et concentre-toi sur le moment présent.

Il finit sa phrase par un doux et très agréable baiser sur ses lèvres qui eut pour effet de déclencher un déferlement de picotements dans le bas ventre de Ianto, qui ne pu refreiner cette nouvelle vague de désir brûlant. Il s'empara de Jack par les épaules et l'obligea à se retourner. Grâce à « sa nouvelle force », Ianto réussit à l'emmener vers le bureau et à l'immobiliser. Jack sentait le bord de la table contre son bassin et le froid du plateau de verre la recouvrant contre son torse.

Ianto, de son pied, écarta les jambes de son amant et s'avança contre lui. Jack n'avait aucune intention d'essayer de s'échapper, d'éviter ce moment… c'était bien trop rare dans leurs relations. Ianto était rarement le dominateur, il le pénétrait bien évidement, mais toujours après que lui-même ait pris les devants, comme pour le remercier, comme si le fait d'être pénétré et de lui avoir donné du plaisir lui suffisait. Jack n'avait pas encore trouvé la raison…

Ianto se pencha et avança la main vers le tiroir de la table de chevet afin d'y récupérer le tube de lubrifiant. Coinçant fermement son amant contre la table, il ouvrit le tube et préleva une noisette de crème incolore qui s'en échappait. Il laissa tomber le tube et fit descendre sa main vers les fesses de Jack. Son majeur, sur lequel la crème avait été déposée, rencontra sa cible et commença à la masser doucement, tout d'abord à l'extérieur, puis petit à petit, il commença à appuyer de plus en plus fort jusqu'à y introduire un doigt. Au moment où le majeur de Ianto était entré en lui, jack avait ressenti comme des centaines d'aiguilles au creux de ses reins et avait laissé échapper un râle de plaisir...

Ianto imprima à sa main un mouvement de va-et-vient afin de détendre l'étroitesse de l'orifice. Il y inséra un second doigt et reprit le rythme qu'il venait de réduire. Jack respirait rapidement, les sensations qu'il ressentait au travers du corps de Ianto étaient à la fois familières et pourtant différentes. Moins explosives, moins violentes, mais tout aussi intenses et enivrantes.

Ianto retira ses doigts doucement et, de sa main, s'empara de sa verge toujours aussi gonflée. Lorsque Jack sentit le gland de Ianto tenter de se frayer un passage, il agrippa le bord du bureau et ferma les yeux. Simultanément, il serra le rebord à s'en faire pâlir les articulations et laissa échapper un juron étouffé lorsque le gland s'immisça en lui.

Ianto marqua une pause afin de laisser « son corps » s'habituer, même si par expérience, il savait qu'il le supportait très bien, même si un doute était monté en lui à la vue de la taille du sexe de son amant qui de ce nouveau point de vue avait une dimension forte impressionnante…

Les mains de Jack abandonnèrent le rebord de la table pour aller à la rencontre des hanches de Ianto qu'il agrippa en les tirant vers lui, l'invitant à le pénétrer plus profondément. Abandonnant toute retenue, ce qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs pu faire plus longtemps, Ianto s'enfonça de toute la longueur de son sexe jusqu'à ce que son bassin bute sur les fesses de son amant.

Jack poussait des gémissements de plaisir et de souffrance mêlés. Ianto savait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Durant les premières minutes, il hésitait toujours entre hurler sa douleur en lui demandant d'arrêter et la supporter dans l'attente de sa disparition et de son remplacement par des sensations de plaisir intense.

Ianto était allongé sur le dos de Jack, toujours positionné à moitié sur la table. Sa tête reposait sur les épaules de son compagnon et il pouvait sentir sa propre odeur, celle de sa sueur remplie d'effluves de sexe, de plaisir et d'abandon. Tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur la nuque de son capitaine, Ianto commença à mouvoir son bas ventre, lentement pour commencer, même si l'ensemble de ses sens lui disaient de foncer et de laisser éclater sa force et son envie. Il accéléra le rythme petit à petit, encouragé par les gémissements de Jack et ses encouragements étouffés. Il faisait resortir son sexe jusqu'au gland qu'il laissait enfermé dans l'intimité de Jack et d'un mouvement rapide le faisait entrer de nouveau entièrement. Ces va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce que chaque coup de bassin fasse bouger la table de quelques centimètres à chaque fois. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un cri à chaque fois que le gland de Ianto arrivait au fond de ses entrailles. Il avait agrippé une nouvelle fois le rebord de la table et s'y cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ianto se releva tout en entraînant le corps de son amant par les épaules, obligeant Jack à se cambrer le plus possible. Cette posture permettait à Ianto de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. Son rythme cardiaque commença à accélérer, des perles de sueurs apparurent sur ses tempes et sa respiration devint saccadée. Jack ressentait les mêmes sensations. Ianto aurait voulu faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible, mais il sentait la vague brûlante du plaisir monter en lui de plus en plus et se faire de plus en plus pressante.

Il avait l'impression que son bas-ventre était en feu, que des milliers d'épingles lui picotaient l'intérieur de son bassin. Il réussit à faire deux nouveaux allers-retours avant d'exploser. La sensation qu'il ressentit à ce moment là dépassa toutes ses attentes. Il comprit pourquoi on appelait ça « monter au 7e ciel ».

Sa tête était comme entourée de coton, plus aucun bruit n'arrivait à ses oreilles, ses yeux ne voyaient plus que des milliers d'étincelles, son corps était parcourut par de nombreux frissons et ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Il se libéra le plus lentement possible et recula, chancelant. Jack se releva et s'avança dans sa direction.

Il vit dans ses propres yeux du plaisir, mais également l'incompréhension et, à une dose minime, de la peur. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ianto était dans un état second, toujours à la merci de ces sensations qu'il essayait de comprendre mais surtout de contrôler.

**Jack** : Respire et essaye de faire le vide Ianto. Doucement, tout doucement… voilà ... c'est bien…

Ianto suivait à la lettre les recommandations de Jack. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et des tremblements incontrôlables secouaient son corps régulièrement. Il venait de vivre la plus intense des jouissances, la plus longue qu'il n'avait jamais eue, mais maintenant il souhaitait que cela s'arrête… la brulure constante qu'il ressentait au creux de son ventre commençait à lui faire mal, très mal. Des larmes commençaient à couler toutes seules sur ses joues.

Jack le serrait toujours conte lui, fort et tendrement à la fois. Il lui caressait la nuque et les cheveux afin de l'apaiser. Il se dit que ce n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça finalement… L'esprit, ou l'âme, de Ianto n'était peut-être pas assez forte pour commander à un corps d'homme du 51e siècle. Pour Jack, c'était facile, il avait grandi dans ce corps, il le connaissait, il savait comment éteindre le feu intérieur du plaisir.

Il força Ianto à s'allonger et se cala dans son dos, tous les deux en position fœtale. Enfermé et en sécurité entre les bras de son capitaine, Ianto commençait à se calmer, bien qu'il continuait à être secoué de soubresauts.

Jack posa sa tête contre la sienne et commença à fredonner une chanson. Ianto ne reconnu pas l'air, ce devait-être une comptine remontant à l'enfance de Jack.

_Dors, petit, dors… _

_Le ciel de la nuit sera ton berceau… _

_Les étoiles, les gardiennes de tes rêves… _

_Dors, petit, dors… _

_Demain une nouvelle journée t'attend… _

_Remplie de jeux et d'amis… _

_Dors, petit, dors… _

_Maman veille sur toi. _

Ianto commença à sombrer dans le sommeil, la brûlure dans son bas-ventre s'amenuisait au fil des paroles répétées en boucle. Sa voix, sa propre voix, on le lui avait déjà dit, mais il ne le croyait pas, avait des effets calmants, vraiment calmants. Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil tout en repensant à cette extraordinaire expérience inédite qui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu supposer, n'avait pas été si perturbante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était même une expérience qui leur permettrait sûrement de mieux se connaitre et d'être, peut-être, plus attentifs, conscients et à l'écoute des désirs et plaisirs de l'autre.

Jack sentait la respiration de son amant redevenir régulière et calme. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Ianto et se leva. Il menotta les mains du gallois à la tête du lit, couvrit son corps nu avec une couverture et sortit de la chambre après avoir attrapé des vêtements. Il ferma la porte à clé et remonta afin de vérifier le programme lancé par Simon. Arrivé en haut des marches, il regarda la porte qu'il venait de verrouiller d'un air triste.

**Jack**: Je suis désolé… Mais tu ne pourrais pas supporter ça une fois de plus…


	4. Chapter 4 : Plus dur sera le retour

**Chapitre 4 : **

Lorsqu'Eirwen entra dans le Hub, le lendemain, elle fut surprise de ne voir personne. Simon n'était apparemment pas arrivé et ni Ianto, ni Jack n'étaient visible. Elle se demanda comment la nuit avait pu se dérouler entre eux deux… vu la situation…

Elle déposa ses affaires et alluma son ordinateur. Elle s'assit devant son écran qui était en train de faire défiler des lignes de codes et attendit que la fenêtre lui permettant d'entrer son mot de passe apparaisse. A la place, un message d'erreur apparut sur l'écran : SAUVEGARDE JOURNALIERE NON VALIDEE – POUR CONTINUER VEUILLEZ ENTRER LE MOT DE PASSE. C'était la première fois qu'Eirwen voyait ce message. Mais avant qu'elle ne tape son mot de passe, un hurlement se fit entendre, venant de l'étage inférieur. Elle se dirigea en hâte vers les escaliers et les descendit doucement afin de percevoir le lieu d'origine de ce cri. Lorsqu'elle passa près de la porte de la chambre, elle sursauta quand un nouveau hurlement résonna à l'intérieur.

Ianto : JAAAAAAACK ! Laisse moi sortir !

Elle posa la main sur la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir mais sans succès. Elle continua jusqu'à la porte suivante et une fois à l'intérieur, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver la télévision allumée, les vêtements de Jack éparpillés sur le sol et les tasses de café toujours posées sur la table.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Ianto. Le Hub était toujours clean quand elle arrivait le matin. Il mettait un point d'honneur à le ranger le soir avant de partir ou très rarement le matin de très bonne heure quand il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire la veille. Mais jamais elle n'avait vu la salle dans cet état. Elle allait ramasser les affaires quand elle fut arrêtée par une voix provenant de derrière elle.

Jack : Pas glorieux hein ?

Eirwen se retourna vers la voix qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant celle de Ianto.

Eirwen : Iant… heu Jack ?

Il se tenait debout, sur le pas de la porte, le dos contre le montant, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Il tenait à la main une serviette beige et la levant, il commença à se sécher les cheveux. La tignasse désordonnée par le séchage express de Jack lui donnait un air enfantin, impression renforcée par l'apparition progressive de bouclettes qui lorsqu'il prenait le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur n'étaient pas visibles.

Eirwen ne pu s'empêcher de le dévisager, l'expression tant connue sur le visage de Jack qu'elle voyait en ce moment sur celui de Ianto la chamboulait. Elle se força à fixer le bleu de ses yeux. L'aperçu rapide qu'elle avait eu du corps de celui-ci avait éveillé ses sens. Les costumes de Ianto, bien que taillés sur mesure, ne permettaient pas de se rendre compte combien leur propriétaire était sexy. Certes il n'avait pas de « tablettes de chocolat » mais son corps était taillé, entretenu. Il faut dire que les courses poursuites traditionnelles de Torchwood aidaient à garder la ligne… Elle se surprit à envier Jack et à comprendre son attirance pour le jeune homme.

Jack : Il est bien foutu l'animal hein !

Jack avait remarqué le malaise qui s'était installé et comme d'habitude, il prenait un malin plaisir à en profiter pour asticoter ses collègues. Lorsqu'il passa à coté d'elle, son regard comme aimanté ne pu se détacher de lui et elle tourna le visage. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aperçu les nombreuses cicatrices couvrant le torse et le dos du gallois. Des années de services à Torchwood ne pouvaient laisser un corps indemne.

Eirwen fut sortie de sa contemplation par un nouveau cri venant de la chambre.

Ianto : JAAAAAACK ! Je sais que tu es là ! Laisse-moi sortir !

Jack s'arrêta, baissa la tête vers le sol, ferma les yeux et serra les points. Il ne bougeait plus, il était comme statufié et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de faire le moindre geste pour accéder aux suppliques de son amant.

Eirwen : Jack ?

Jack : Je ne peux pas le laisser sortir Eiry… Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

IL se retourna vers elle, son regard avait perdu de sa superbe, il s'était assombri et quelques rides étaient apparues sur son front. Il se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle étaient posées des affaires propres et pliées. Il enfila un tee-shirt blanc et passa une chemise bleue. Après avoir revêtu son pantalon de toile, il ajusta ses bretelles par-dessus ses épaules et serra au maximum sa ceinture. Puis il se dirigea vers les vêtements dispersés à terre et les ramassa un à un pour les déposer sur un coté du canapé. Il s'empara des tasses et les glissa dans le lave vaisselle.

Eirwen regardait son patron d'un air mi-amusé, mi-compatissant. Il flottait dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui, mais Jack n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de mettre autre chose que ses sempiternelles fringues. Jack sans son costume militaire années 1940 n'était pas Jack. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé autrement, seule sa chemise variait aux grés de ses envies, mais toujours dans les tons bleus. Elle eut alors la réponse à une de ses questions : Jack avait plusieurs panoplies identiques de son « uniforme ». Etrange habitude…

Jack : C'est mieux comme ça… Il n'aimerait pas savoir qu'on a laissé la salle dans cet état.

Eirwen : Jack ? Ça va ?

Jack : Moi oui, je n'ai aucun problème à gérer ce corps… Ianto, je ne sais pas s'il pourra tenir une semaine…

Eirwen : Comment ça ? Ne pas tenir une semaine ?

Jack : Il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses pulsions et je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui résister s'il devenait … Entreprenant… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… ?

Eirwen : Je crois comprendre. Mais toi tu arrives à les contrôler pourtant ?

Jack : Je suis né avec … j'ai appris à les contrôler. Sur la péninsule de Boeshane, là où je suis né, les garçons qui atteignent la puberté vont faire une sorte de « stage »… Un rite de passage en quelque sorte, avec la « Mater », c'est elle qui nous enseigne comment réprimer et surtout contrôler nos pulsions et envies.

Eirwen : Boeshane ? Tu ne viens pas de la Terre ?

Jack : Je suis d'ici et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment à quel endroit j'appartiens… je suis un citoyen de l'Univers dans sa globalité.

Ianto : JAAAAAAACK !

Le hurlement de Ianto suivit par un bruit métallique d'un objet se fracassant contre le mur inquiéta Jack qui sortit en courant, la main dans la poche à la recherche de la clé. Il déverrouilla la serrure et pénétra dans la chambre. Eirwen s'immobilisa sur le pas de celle-ci, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Elle s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses sur cette pièce, son agencement, sa décoration… Mais elle était très loin de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La chambre était … hétéroclite … un composite de Ianto et Jack. La simplicité des meubles tranchaient avec la surabondance d'objets plus étonnants les uns que les autres, qu'Eirwen ne put identifier. Au centre de la pièce, un lit double entouré de deux chevets en acajou. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquels étaient posés les différents objets bigarrés, variés et ahurissants. Dans un coin, une table sur laquelle un percolateur était posé, ce qui la fit sourire un instant. Dans l'autre coin, un bureau dans la même veine que le lit, immaculé. Rien n'était posé dessus à son grand étonnement… mais lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le sol, elle vit des dizaines d'objets à terre, certains brisés, et de nombreux papiers dispersés. Elle comprit alors que la nuit n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour les deux hommes.

Eirwen : Jack, que s'est-il passé ?

Jack ne lui répondit pas. Il était occupé à ramasser la chaise dans laquelle Ianto avait réussit à shooter depuis le lit.

Ianto : Détache moi Jack !

Jack : Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas Ianto.

Ianto : DETACHE MOI !

Le ton de Ianto était si empli de fureur qu'Eirwen sursauta. Ianto n'était jamais sorti de ses gonds à ce point, en tous cas en sa présence. Elle avait certes déjà entendu Jack vociférer de la sorte, mais le fait que c'était Ianto qui hurlait à pleins poumons la décontenança. Elle pouvait même ressentir la haine qui l'animait.

Ianto : Jack ! Espèce d'enf****.

Jack : Calme-toi ou je serais obligé de te bâillonner.

Ianto : Essaye pour voir.

Malgré le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait, Jack posa sa main sur le torse de son amant afin de le calmer mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire. Une lueur de désir apparut dans les yeux bleus du gallois qui se dirigèrent vers Eirwen. Il avait un sourire pervers sur les lèvres et des yeux pétillants de désir. Eirwen eut un mouvement de recul face à ce regard.

Ianto : Tu as amené de la compagnie ? ça pourrait être amusant un plan à ..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut transpercé par une nouvelle brûlure dans son bas ventre qui l'obligea à se plier tant bien que mal en deux.

Ianto : Arghhhh. Jack… aide moi !

Jack : Respire Ianto !

Ianto : Vas te faire f*** avec ta respiration !

Jack : Eirwen ! Vas me chercher des calmants à l'infirmerie ! vite !

Eirwen courut vers l'ancien bureau de Dreidre. Au moment d'entrer, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le local, elle du marquer un moment de pause Tout avait été gardé comme elle l'avait laissé. L'infirmerie n'avait pas beaucoup servi depuis sa mort. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu des problèmes, ils étaient allés directement à l'hôpital.

Elle continua jusqu'à l'armoire renfermant les médicaments et chercha les sédatifs parmi les flacons et ampoules. Elle repassa chaque médicament en revue deux fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient en rupture de stock. Elle retourna vers les deux hommes et s'adressa à Jack.

Eirwen : J'en ai pas trouvé Jack !

Jack : Quoi ?

Eirwen : Il n'y en a plus !

Jack : Impossible, le stock est renouvelé régulièrement par …

Eirwen : Deirdre ... oui…

Jack : Merde !

Eirwen : Je t'avais prévenu …

Jack : Ce n'est pas le moment Eiry !

Eirwen : Y'a pas d'autres solutions ?

Jack : Si … je peux essayer de l'assommer…

Eirwen : Jack ?

Jack : Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix … tu crois que tu peux en demander à ton ami ?

Eirwen : David ?

Jack : Tu as beaucoup d'amis médecins ?

Eirwen : Heu … non…

Eirwen sortit dans le couloir et s'empara de son téléphone.

Eirwen : David ? Oui, c'est moi … écoute… on a un problème… oui, ON… oui Torchwood… écoute moi ! …tu pourrais nous apporter des calmants ? … oui… non, c'est pour Ianto… quoi ? non, il n'est pas blessé … pas encore du moins…

Jack (hurlant pour que David l'entende) : ça pourrait ne pas tarder !

Eirwen : Oui, c'était Jack … quoi ? … oui, c'était la voix de Ianto... non… oui… je t'expliquerai plus tard…combien il pèse ? … heu…

Jack : Qu'il en amène le plus possible !

Eirwen : Oui, c'est ça … tu verras sur place… David… dépêche toi s'il te plait…

Eirwen allait raccrocher lorsque David la retint.

Eirwen : Ah oui.. Retrouve-moi devant l'entrée de l'ancien Stade. Oui... l'ancien Stade … c'est ça … à tout de suite . (à Jack) Il arrive dans 10 minutes, il tiendra ?

Jack : Il faudra bien…

Simon (en français dans le texte) : Sainte Mère de Dieu !

Eirwen : Simon…

Simon était arrivé au Hub et dans l'affolement général, les deux autres membres de l'équipe ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

Simon : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Jack : Aide moi à le tenir tranquille Simon !

Ianto : Un nouveau joueur ! Plus on est de fous plus on rit … arghhhhhhh…

Ianto fut de nouveau plié en deux par la douleur. S'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, son cerveau allait disjoncté et ce serait trop tard. Jack savait que l'on n'en ressortait pas indemne, il l'avait vu chez certains adolescents de Boeshane, qui n'avaient pas suivi les leçons de la « Mater » … ou qui avaient eu des « relations précoces ». Ils avaient subi les pires douleurs avant de sombrer dans le coma. Certains s'en était réveillés, mais étaient restés des légumes, d'autres étaient morts au bout de quelques semaines.

Simon se plaça à gauche du lit et retint les bras de I anto. Jack pu ainsi se focaliser sur son amant, le fixant des yeux afin de tenter de le calmer. Il lui fredonnait tous bas la même chanson que la veille au soir, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir le même effet cette fois-ci. Ianto continuait à se débattre comme un forcené. Jack devait continuellement veiller à ne pas recevoir de coups de genoux ou de pieds.

Mais il persévéra, il lui caressait les cheveux, tout comme sa mère lui faisait lorsqu'il était malade ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Tout comme elle le faisait aussi à Gray lorsqu'il s'était fait mal ou que Jack l'avait trop taquiné et que ce dernier allait pleurnicher dans ses jupes. Ça faisait un moment que Jack n'avait pas pensé à son frère. Cela le ramena plus de 80 ans en arrière lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé … pour mieux le perdre à nouveau. Une larme coula sur sa joue, une larme pour Gray qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais mais aussi une larme pour son amour, étendu à ses cotés, qu'il avait tellement peur de perdre.

Ianto : Simon ! Détache moi non de D*** !

Simon : Jack ?

Jack : Non Simon, on ne peut pas … c'est pour son bien…

Ianto : Pour mon bien... Mon c** ! Si tu voulais mon bien, tu me détacherais et tu me laisserais te …

Jack plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Ianto afin de le faire taire, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il allait dire ne serait pas très… joli…

Ianto : mpfff…

Jack : désolé…

Le portable d'Eirwen sonna. C'était un texto de David, il était à l'entrée du Stade et… dixit David, un homme bizarre l'empêchait d'entrer. Elle laissa ses compagnons et se rua vers l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, elle retrouva David, assis sur un plot qui l'attendait derrière la barrière.

Eirwen : C'est bon Bob, il peut entrer !

Bob : Ce serait aimable de me prévenir quand vous attendez de la visite !

Eirwen : Cas de force majeur Bob, désolée ! Par ici David !

Bob appuya sur un bouton qui fit se lever la barrière tout en grommelant des mots incompréhensibles.

Eirwen : Merci Bob.

Bob : Vous direz au Capitaine que j'aurais deux mots à lui dire ! Quand il daignera venir me voir !

Eirwen : J'y manquerai pas…

Bob : grlmbl…

Elle prit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'entrée du Hub. C'est avec les yeux grand ouverts que David traversa la salle principale et descendit vers la chambre dans laquelle l'attendaient les trois hommes.

Jack : Aoutch ! Ianto !

Ianto : Un peu de piquant dans notre relation Jack … ça ne te dérangeais pas quand c'était le contraire …

Jack : Je te signale que tu n'avais pas les marques sanglantes de mes dents sur toi …

Ianto : Oh pauvre chéri qui ne tolère pas la douleur…

Eirwen : Jack ! On est là !

Jack : C'est pas trop tôt !

David était figé sur place, debout devant le lit. Ianto se débattait tant qu'il pouvait et cherchait à se défaire de l'emprise des deux hommes qui le maintenait fermement.

David : Mais… Tu m'avais dit que c'était pour Ianto !

Eirwen : C'est Ianto !

David : Comment est-ce possible ?

Jack : La discussion ce sera pour plus tard David ! Les calmants MAINTENANT !

David posa sa sacoche à terre et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il évalua le poids de « Ianto/Jack » entre 90 et 100kg et remplit une seringue avec 1,8 ml de tranquillisant.

Il s'avança vers Ianto et demanda aux deux hommes de le tenir le plus immobile possible. Mais à la vue de l'aiguille, il redoubla d'effort pour tenter de se libérer.

Jack : Calme toi Ianto !

Ianto : va chi*** !

Jack dut user de toute la force du corps dont il était le locataire involontaire pour se coucher sur Ianto et le forcer à ne plus bouger. Simon quant à lui, tenant le bras le plus immobile possible pour que David puisse faire l'injection.

David : Le produit devrait agir d'ici quelques instants …

Jack : Sûr ? Ça m'a pas l'air d'agir ton truc David !

David : Il aurait déjà dû se calmer …

Jack : Augmente la dose alors !

David : Je lui ai déjà administré la dose maximale !

Jack : Il supportera une autre dose !

David : Mais… Ça risque de le plonger dans un coma profond …

Jack : FAIS LE !

Ianto : Bande d'enf**** … Tu me le payeras Jack !

Jack : MAINTENANT !

David remplit une nouvelle seringue, même s'il était contre cette posologie, le ton de Jack ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de refuser de le faire. Une minute après la seconde injection, Ianto se calma et s'endormit. Jack et Simon purent le lâcher et Jack s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il repositionna la couverture sur son amant et du dos de sa main lui caressa le visage.

David : Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Eirwen : Viens, laissons les seuls… Je te raconterai tout dans un moment, mais pas ici.

Simon précéda Eirwen et David et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion attenante.


	5. Chapter 5 : Switch again

**Chapitre 5**

Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Un pur hasard ? Ou une aide providentielle ? Personne ne le savait, toujours est-il que la faille se tint tranquille les cinq jours suivants. Jack était resté jours et nuits au chevet de Ianto, auquel on avait enlevé ses menottes car il était gardé inconscient grâce à de régulières injections de tranquillisants administrées par David qui faisait des allers-retours entre l'hôpital et le Hub de Torchwood.

Jack s'était installé dans le fauteuil qu'il avait positionné face au lit. Il ne se levait que pour aller chercher du café ou manger un morceau ou … satisfaire des besoins naturels. Sans sa « résistance » d'immortel, il sombrait régulièrement dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars et autres horreurs qu'il avait pu vivre durant sa si longue existence. Il accompagnait également Ianto quand celui-ci émergeait et réclamait de l'eau, des aliments ou d'aller lui aussi se soulager. La nuit, il s'allongeait à ses cotés et le prenait dans ses bras pour dormir contre lui. Eirwen avait à plusieurs reprises entendu Jack fredonner cet air, toujours le même, depuis cinq jours.

Personne n'était rentré chez lui. Tous avaient pris leurs quartiers dans le Hub, Eirwen avait emménagé dans la salle de repos et Simon dans la salle de réunion, sur le canapé. Ils voulaient rester avec leur amis, en signe de support, et surtout pour aider Jack au cas où…

David quant à lui avait investi l'infirmerie, et lorsqu'il était au Hub, il en profitait pour faire l'inventaire de leur stock et préparer les commandes des produits qui leur manquait. Et Dieu sait qu'il leur en manquait et des plus utiles : des compresses stériles, de l'antiseptique, des anti-douleurs et bien évidement, des tranquillisants.

Lorsqu'Eirwen entra dans l'infirmerie, il se retourna vers elle, étonné.

David : Tu ne dors pas ?

Eirwen : J'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. C'est demain…

David : Oui, j'avais bien compris que tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?

Eirwen : Je l'espère… Sinon, il faudra recourir à une solution à plus long terme pour Ianto.

David : Comment ça ?

Eirwen : La cryogénisation provisoire.

David : Cryo… génisation ? Tu te moques de moi Eiry ?

Eirwen : Non … si tu savais tout ce qui est possible ici qui ne l'est pas dehors … Tu serais…

La sirène annonçant une activité prochaine de la faille retentit dans l'ensemble du Hub. Eirwen se rue hors de l'infirmerie et rejoignit Simon et Jack qui étaient déjà devant l'écran de contrôle.

Jack : Non ! Pas maintenant !

Il regarda le second écran. Il indiquait un compte à rebours : 02 :25 :02.

Eirwen : Jack ! Tu restes ici, on s'en occupe avec Simon !

Simon : Tu arriveras à mettre en route le contrôleur ?

Jack : David m'aidera si j'ai besoin. Allez-y !

Les deux membres de l'équipe foncèrent vers le garage et sortirent avec le SUV en trombe de l'enceinte du Stade.

Dans le Hub, Jack avait le regard fixé sur les chiffres défilant sur l'écran : 02 :12 :48 . Un peu plus de deux heures et le cauchemar serait fini. Ianto retrouverai son corps, lui le sien et tout redeviendrait normal. Aucun d'eux ne souffrirait plus, Ianto à cause des manifestations de désirs, Jack à cause de son impuissance à soulager don amant.

Il redescendit la dizaine de marches qui menaient au premier étage inférieur, passa devant la porte de leur chambre, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur vérifiant que tout allait bien, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Il y trouva David, en train de mettre au propre la fiche de commande, assis au bureau, éclairé par la lampe d'appoint. Il releva les yeux et aperçu le capitaine Harkness.

David : Je t'ai fais une liste des produits qui vous manquent à commander d'urgence. Comment avez-vous pu survivre autant de temps sans ça ?

Jack : On allait directement à l'hôpital.

David : Mais je ne vous y ais jamais croisé ? C'est étrange ?

Jack : On s'enregistrait sous des alias. Et… surtout … on demandait à être soigné par quelqu'un d'autre que toi…

David : Pourquoi ? Je vous connais, je sais qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites…

Jack : C'est pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sois vu en notre compagnie. Aucun lien ne devait être fait entre toi et nous, pour ta sécurité.

David : Mouais… bon, passons… j'ai aussi passé en revue les dossiers laissés en cours par votre ancien médecin. J'ai pu en classer certains, mais pour d'autres, j'avoue que c'était comme si je lisais du chinois.

Jack : Tu ferais des merveilles ici…

David : Quoi ?

Jack : Tu es extrêmement bon dans ce que tu fais, tu prends des initiatives et en plus, comme tu l'as dit, tu sais qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons…

David : Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je sois impliqué ?

Jack : C'est un peu tard là, je crois que ta présence ici met fin à ce petit jeu de cache-cache. Qu'en dis-tu ?

David : De ?

Jack : Je te propose le poste de médecin officiel de Torchwood. Tu auras de quoi t'occuper rassure toi. C'est assez mouvementé ici… alors ?

David : Tu me laisses un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? C'est assez soudain et c'est une décision importante à prendre.

Jack : Je comprends, prends ton temps, on en rediscutera une fois que je serais redevenu « moi » … autour d'une bière, entre hommes …

David : D'accord Jack.

Le leader de Torchwood s'était déjà retourné vers la sortie lorsque son portable sonna.

Jack : Oui… quoi .. Des centaines dans les rues de Cardiff ? Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais ils ne sortent aussi nombreux… quoi ? … organisés en armée ? Ça ne se peut pas ! Ils ne sont pas assez sociables pour ça … Eiry ? Eiry ? EIRY !

David : Que se passe t-il ?

Jack : Elle ne répond plus… Il faut que j'y aille !

David : Mais Jack… et Ianto ?

Ianto : Je viens avec toi…

Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, à moitié dans les vapes mais avait apparemment trouvé la force de revêtir un des rares costumes de Jack. David avait laissé passer l'heure de l'injection et grâce à la constitution du corps immortel de l'ancien agent du temps, Ianto reprenait conscience à une vitesse impressionnante.

Jack : Tu peux pas Ianto …

Ianto : JACK ! Je viens… et puis une bataille rangée contre des Weevils, ça occupera assez mon esprit pour que je ne pense pas à te sauter dessus ou sur n'importe qui d'autre…

Jack : Comme tu veux… Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, dans 2 heures, on rentre ici pour l'explosion solaire. Je veux retrouver mon corps !

Ianto : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le rendrais sans regrets…

Jack : David, je compte sur toi pour nous appeler le moment venu !

David : Ok.

Eirwen : Simon ! Derrière toi !

Simon : Attention sur ta gauche !

Eirwen : Il faut filer d'ici et vite !

Simon : Vas-y, je te couvre !

Simon et Eirwen étaient encerclés par une vingtaine de Weevils. Ils n'avaient qu'une échappatoire possible, l'allée sur leur droite semblait sûre. Eirwen s'élança la première pendant que Simon déchargeait son arme afin de faire diversion. Lorsqu'elle fut dans l'allée, Elle prit la suite de Simon, ce qui lui laissa le temps de la rejoindre. Une fois à l'abri, ils vérifièrent leurs munitions.

Eirwen : Il me reste un chargeur.

Simon : C'est un de plus que moi… Je suis à sec …

Eirwen : On est mal barrés …

Simon : A qui le dis-tu …

Une explosion retentit à quelques pas d'eux, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du souffle brûlant qui envahit l'air.

Voix : Eiry ? Simon ?

Eirwen : Jack ?

Ils se levèrent et avancèrent hors de l'allée. Devant eux, Ianto portant un lance grenade sur l'épaule vérifiait que les Weevils étaient tous partis, enfin ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués dans l'explosion.

Eirwen : Jack ? Ianto ? Que faites-vous là ? L'explosion solaire ?

Jack : David nous avertira quand il sera temps de rentrer !

Eirwen : Ianto ? Ça va ?

Ianto : Je pète le feu !

Simon : Il pète le feu ?

Jack : Tant qu'il ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge… Moi ça me va …

Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit un Weevil s'avancer subrepticement vers Ianto qui lui tournait le dos. Il portait une barre de fer pointue à son extrémité et s'approchait dangereusement du gallois. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers son amant. Il courut le plus vite possible espérant arriver à temps pour désarmer le Weevil ou à défaut d'autre chose, pour s'interposer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'était plus dans son corps, mais dans celui de Ianto, qui lui n'était pas immortel. Il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il sentit la pointe en acier transpercer sa poitrine. Eirwen qui s'était élancée derrière lui tira deux balles en pleine tête du Weevil qui s'écroula mort.

Ianto avait lâché son arme et tenait la tête de son capitaine entre ses bras, contre sa poitrine.

Ianto : Jack ! Non !

Jack : I… Ianto…

Ianto : Mais pourquoi …

Jack : (rires saccadés par la douleur) Réflexe…

Ianto : Reste avec moi Jack ! Reste ! Me fais pas ça …

Jack : Si on m'avait dit que mes derniers instants, je les passerais dans les bras de celui que j'aime… je… je l'aurais envoyé baladé …

Ianto : Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans ce corps Jack ! Je ne le contrôle pas ! Tu me condamnes à la cryogénisation à vie !

Ianto tentait tout pour retenir son capitaine, pour qu'il s'accroche au peu de vie qui restait en lui, pour qu'il se batte…

Le portable de Jack sonna. Simon s'en empara dans la poche du manteau de son boss et décrocha.

Simon : David ? Oui... Non, on a un problème… 10 minutes ? On arrive ! Tiens-toi prêts, on va avoir besoin de tes services rapidement !

Jack : Non… on… on ne peut pas échanger maintenant…

Ianto : Oh que si on va échanger …

Simon avait rapproché le SUV et Ianto et lui portèrent Jack dans le véhicule. Simon se remit au volant et parcourut pied au plancher les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du Hub à une vitesse record. Eirwen sortit la première et alla ouvrir les portes afin de permettre à Simon et Ianto d'amener Jack près du contrôleur de la faille.

David accourut vers eux et étudia la plaie béante qui se trouvait près du cœur. Il appliqua une serviette de compression sur la blessure, ce qui fit hurler de douleur Jack, allongé à terre dans les bras de Ianto. David sortit une seringue épidermique de morphine et la lui planta dans la jambe.

Simon : Une minute Jack !

Jack : Nonnnnnnnnn… Ne faites pas ça !

Ianto : Jack … On doit le faire…

Ianto regarda David qui n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux… Ianto comprit alors… il n'aurait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en tirer une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé son corps.

Ianto : David ! Tu me soigneras une fois le transfert terminé ! N'est-ce pas !

David : Oui…

Jack : Il ne pourra pas !

Simon : 4… 3… 2…

Ianto : Jack …

Jack : IANTOOOOOOOOOooooooo….

Le cri de Jack se perdit dans l'éclatante lumière blanche qui apparut. Simon appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la faille et compta intérieurement 10 secondes, puis il appuya de nouveau dessus, la refermant et mettant fin à l'expérience.

Eirwen : Jack ?

Les deux hommes étaient toujours dans la même position, mais Eirwen ne savait pas qui était Jack et qui était Ianto… Elle ne savait même pas si cela avait marché … Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Jack.

Eirwen : Jack ?

Jack : oui …

Il releva les yeux vers elle, c'était bien lui… Elle le comprit de suite, rien qu'en voyant l'expression de son regard.

David : Jack, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour …

En larmes, Jack laissa David et Simon transporter le corps inconscient de son amant. Avec l'aide d'Eirwen, il se releva et descendit à son tour suivi de la jeune femme. Il assista impuissant aux gestes désespérés de David qui tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie te de suturer les chairs et les vaisseaux sanguins touchés.

Eirwen : Jack... Pourquoi il ne revient pas à lui comme il l'a fait la dernière fois ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas, ses blessures sont peut-être trop sérieuses pour que le pouvoir latent du Tardis qu'il a en lui fasse effet.

David : Voilà … J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire… Maintenant c'est à lui de décider…

Jack s'avança vers son amant, lui prit la main et y déposa un tendre baiser.

Jack : Ne me laisse pas Ianto …


	6. Chapter 6 : Une équipe au complet

**Chapitre 6**

Ianto resta inconscient durant la quasi-totalité de la journée. Il ne se réveilla qu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Ianto : Ja.. Jack…

Jack : Ianto !

Ianto: Où…

Jack: à l'infirmerie.

Ianto : Hôpit…

Jack : Non, au Hub, à l'infirmerie… David s'est occupé de tout… il t'a sauvé !

David qui rentrait dans la pièce au même moment entendit la phrase de Jack.

David : Je n'ai fait que réparer… C'est lui qui a fait le plus dur dans l'histoire.

Ianto : Mer... Merci…

David : Il ferait mieux de se reposer. Il doit reprendre des forces.

Ianto : Jack… ça a marché alors ?

Jack : Oui ça a marché Ianto. Et crois moi… une fois sur pieds, tu goûteras à nouveau à l'appétit insatiable du Boeshanien du 51e siècle.

Ianto : Ne me fais pas rire… aoutch…

Jack : Ianto…

David : Jack laisse le se reposer… Eiry et Simon t'attendent à ton bureau.

Jack : Je reviens… Tâche de te reposer et de reprendre des forces… J'ai besoin d'un Ianto au maximum de ses capacités…

Ianto : à tout de suite…

Jack : Oui.

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier au bout du couloir qui le mènerait à son bureau. Comme le lui avait dit David, Simon et Eirwen l'attendaient inquiets et nerveux…

Eirwen : Comment va-t-il ?

Jack : Faible et épuisé.

Simon : Il va s'en remettre, j'en suis sûr !

Jack : J'espère… Vraiment … Vous vouliez me voir ?

Simon : Oui, c'est à propos des Weevils de ce matin…

Jack : Oui et ?

Eirwen : On aurait dit une armée organisée, avec un plan d'action et une stratégie de replis… quasi militaire…

Jack : C'est impossible… Les Weevils sont incapables d'une telle chose.

Simon : Je n'en suis plus si sûr…

Jack : Si les Weevils sont sous les ordres de quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il faut vitre trouver qui ou quoi … Si une armée de ces bêtes sauvages se promène librement dans Cardiff, ça va être un massacre.

_Dans l'infirmerie du Hub. _

Les bips réguliers du moniteur relié à Ianto résonnaient dans la pièce. David venait de lui injecter une nouvelle dose de morphine afin qu'il ne souffre pas et qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement et s'en retournait au bureau afin de noter les derniers avancements de l'état de son patient.

Tout en indiquant la posologie de la morphine, il repensa à la proposition que Jack lui avait faite. Etait-il sérieux ? Lui avait-il réellement offert le poste de médecin à Torchwood ? Et surtout que devait-il décider ? Il avait devant lui une certaine évolution de carrière, certes pas la grande carrière dont il avait rêvé, mais une carrière de chef de service dans un hôpital universitaire, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Mais était-ce la vie qu'il voulait… une vie pépère, rangée, avec une femme et 3 gosses, un chien et une maison dans la banlieue de Cardiff ? À Torchwood, il aurait accès à une technologie et un savoir classé top-secret. Il pourrait étudier des créatures aliennes, il pourrait peut-être… qui sait… découvrir des vaccins ou des médicaments permettant de soigner les maladies terriennes… et … plus important que le reste … il serait auprès d'Eirwen.

Un bruit inhabituel le fit sortir de ses pensées, il s'approcha du moniteur et examina les courbes qui y apparaissaient. Rien ne semblait inquiétant. Puis petit à petit, la courbe sinusoïdale de la fréquence cardiaque de Ianto sembla se dédoubler... comme si … mais c'était impossible... deux cœurs … ? Il sortit son stéthoscope et le posa sur la poitrine de Ianto. Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul battement bien distinct. Mais sur le moniteur, deux courbes étaient visibles.

David retira les embouts de ses oreilles et se dirigea vers l'interphone.

David : Jack ? Tu peux descendre ?

Jack :_ J'arrive ! _

Jack sauta de son fauteuil et s'élança vers l'escalieren lançant à ses coéquipiers.

Jack : essayez de trouver où ils se cachent ! S'ils ont formé une armée, il leur faut une base !

Il leur cria presque la fin de sa phrase car il était déjà arrivé sur le palier inférieur. Ses pas résonnèrent alors qu'il courait vers l'infirmerie .

Jack : David ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

David : Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien le problème…

Jack : Comment ça ?

David : regarde par toi-même…

David lui désigna le moniteur sur lequel les deux courbes étaient toujours visibles.

David : j'ai vérifié moi-même, il a un seul cœur et il bat régulièrement… J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça … Et pourtant, il y a deux courbes distinctes sur l'écran… c'est impossible…

Le visage de Jack se fendit d'un immense sourire. Il avait comprit ce qui était en train de se produire.

Jack : Comme dirait un autre docteur, un très bon ami à moi, ce n'est pas impossible… c'est juste improbable…

David : Pardon ?

Jack : C'est l'essence du Tardis que Ianto possède en lui. Elle est en train de le guérir.

David : Le ?

Jack : Tardis… Le vaisseau du Docteur...

David : Docteur ? Quel Docteur ? Docteur qui ?

Jack : … Oh juste Le Docteur, c'est tout.

David : Mais comment ?

Jack : Il y a bien longtemps, le Tardis lui a redonné vie et depuis… c'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas mourir… enfin… je crois … non, je n'en sais rien en fait… tout ce que je sais c'est que l'énergie résiduelle laissée dans son corps lui permet de guérir plus rapidement … Mais j'avoue ne pas savoir s'il a en lui le pouvoir de défier la mort comme moi. Si ses blessures sont trop graves, je ne sais pas s'il survivrait… Grâce à ton intervention, il n'était plus dans un état critique et elle est en train de le soigner.

David : Elle ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est... donc je dis « Elle », le Tardis…

David : C'est un « elle » ?

Jack : Oh oui… définitivement un « elle »…

Ianto : Définitivement …

Jack : Ianto !

Ianto s'était assis sur le bord du lit, apparemment pleinement maître de ses mouvements. Jack le serra tellement fort dans ses bras qu'il en fut étouffé. Repoussant son amant, il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Alors que David allait vérifier qu'il allait bien, la dernière toux fut remplacée par l'expiration d'un résidu d'énergie doré qui s'évapora une fois sortit à l'air libre.

Ianto : je crois que je suis encore redevable qu'une cargaison de café pour le Tardis la prochaine fois qu'on le verra.

Jack : Oui, je pense aussi …

Sous les yeux médusés de David, les deux hommes explosèrent de rire. Puis Ianto retira un à un les aiguilles, sondes et pansements qui étaient dispersés sur l'ensemble de son torse et de sa tête. David n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque Ianto retira les bandages retenant les compresses autour de sa blessure.

Ianto : Même pas une cicatrice…

Jack : C'est dommage… ça peut être sexy les cicatrices…

Ianto : Montre moi ta maîtrise d'homme du 51e siècle, on a autre chose à penser je crois !

Jack : C'est petit ça … très petit …

Ianto : Pas si petit que ça …

Ianto passa devant Jack et David avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Il regarda les vêtements de Jack que celui-ci avait enfilé avant de partir le matin même, déchirés, découpés afin que David puisse le soigner. Il les laissa sur place et se dirigea vers leur chambre afin de revêtir un costume propre et à sa taille.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre vêtu de son costume anthracite, de sa chemise prune et de sa cravate bordeaux, Jack, ravi et David encore étonné de voir son patient gambader comme ça, l'attendaient aux bas des escaliers. Ils montèrent ensemble dans la salle principale et s'avancèrent vers Simon et Eirwen absorbés par un examen minutieux des vidéos surveillance de la ville.

Jack : Alors ?

Simon : Rien, absolument rien, tout est calme…

Ianto : Cardiff ? Calme ? On aura tout vu !

Simon et Eirwen : IANTO ?

Eirwen : Mais … Comment ?

Ianto : Le Tardis…

Eirwen : évidemment … Je te l'avais dit… Elle a un faible pour toi …

David : décidément, je n'y comprends rien…

Jack : Il ne tiens qu'à toi d'en savoir plus … Tu ne m'as pas donné ta réponse…

Eirwen :Quelle réponse ?

Jack : Tu me tannes depuis deux mois pour qu'on recrute un médecin… Je crois qu'on a trouvé le postulant idéal !

Eirwen : Mais… et ton poste à l'Albion ?

David : Ils survivront sans moi, vous au contraire … j'en doute…

Jack : David ? ta décision ?

David : J'accepte ! bien évidemment !

Jack : Bon, une bonne chose de réglée !

David : Si ta proposition tiens toujours, je boirais bien une bière pour me remettre de mes émotions…

Eirwen : Une bière ?

Jack : On va oublier la bière David, que dirais-tu d'un bon Scotch de 50 ans d'âge ?

David : Avec plaisir …

_Suite dans le 4x07. _


End file.
